Hearts Beat Like Earthquakes
by The Purple Rose Of Desire
Summary: At SilverHeart Academy the campus is spilt into five dorms, and each have the top six battlers fighting with their Pokemon to figure out who is the best. And they only have four months until the final tournament to destroy as much of the competition as they possibly can. Romance, Hopes, and Dreams for the future will interfere with the defeat of everyone in each other's paths
1. Prologue

Hearts Beat like Earthquakes- Prologue

Little boys and girls are told stories at night when their too naïve to realize that life isn't like a fairytale. Stories of trolls that live under bridges and cause trouble to all those who pass over their domain. Stories of giants who live in clouds, towering over everyone, and greed and selfishness blinding them into trying to kill someone who dares steal their goods. Stories of _royalty. _

Royalty, such a regal word, covered in ideas of the high life, and also thoughts of the princesses who are trapped by evil queens, princes who save them, kings who are blind to it all, and jesters who are only there to make the people around them have a gay old time. Thoughts of princesses who are trapped in castles, waiting for their prince on a white Rapidash to save them, away from the queen with her henchman and her evil Honchkrow, if only to go into deeper detail of course.

Little girls have dreams of either one day being the damsel in distress, or to be the Queen who rules the land with an iron fist, little boys sleep at night with ideas of being a prince who slays the Seviper who guards the door of the princess. But one day their forced to wake up and realize that that idea is impossible, and are now needing to figure out a more practical career choice, doctor, lawyer, writer.

But, what if there was a place that those little kids with big dreams of becoming someone so important, someone people were forced to look up to, and it's easy to say that that place exists in the world of Pokémon. But of course, being such a prestigious campus, only a select few are asked to join the campus. The rich. It's only ever happened a few times where someone who wasn't full of money entered the school, and it was only based on brains…

Or power. In their world, you didn't need money to have power; it was you and your Pokémon's ability that could get you into such a campus.

The campus was spilt into five schools, Death, Life, Light, Ice, and Earth schools made it up. Each school was made for certain types of Pokémon. Death held all trainers who had a Pokémon that was dark, ghost, or poison, Life had grass, bug, normal, and flying, Light had fire, electricity, and psychic, Ice held the water, ice, and dragon types, and Earth had rock, ground, and steel. Some place for everyone who made the cut. In that place, located just on the tip of one of the Orange Islands, you were royalty to all those who weren't part of the campus.

But even inside not everyone was royalty, again only a select few, based on power, were the top of the school. At the top of each school, Death, Life, Light, Ice, and Earth, were six people who ran their schools with their own ways. Each one of course chosen for power, but at the same time each one had something else that set them apart from everyone else.

At the bottom of the heap stood the Jester. In stories the Jester was meant to entertain, which is still the reason they are a part of the top of the schools. At any school event they are the entertainment, using whatever skill they have to do some sort of performance. They aren't to be underestimated of course though; they are the sixth strongest person in their school, only beat by five there are more than people take them for. They are always in either freshman or sophomore year.

Next in line stand two, the Prince and Princess, chosen by gender respectively. The second top girl is the Princess and the second top male is the Prince. Just the Jester, in stories they are treated by their beauty, which is what sets them apart. The most beautiful people in their respective schools. They are envied by all for their looks, and aren't always the smartest in the world, but more often than not, their beauty does come with brains. They are always sophomores or juniors

Right on top of the Prince and Princess is the Queen and King of the school. Unlike in the stories, they are not always together, and the King is not always male, and vice a versa for the Queen. Chosen for both their power and their intelligence, they are what most consider the top of the school, despite knowing one other person is in front of them. They are always juniors or seniors

Standing at the tip of the school the one who in the shadows rules over all, and is only chosen for the power that puts them apart from the rest is the Joker. It's a known fact that the Joker is the one person who can defeat, on most occasions, everyone in their school, and no one in their respective school dares to challenge them, less they're stupid enough too. The Joker also has to pass off on any battle that will count for their respective team of royals. They are juniors or seniors.

By battles that will count, that of course means any battle that will be for that person to get knocked out of the campus wide competition. You see, each year, for the first half the teams will train to get better. They can battle each other freely, without the Joker's consent for points during the last month before the week break in between the first and second half of the year that will be used in the second half of the year to battle each person on the team. Jesters take one point, Princess and Princes take five, Queen and King take fifteen, and the Joker takes twenty-five points. The points are earned through practice battles.

In the practice battles, anyone can battle anyone from the other schools. If you beat a Jester you get one point, Princes and Princesses give you three, King and Queen give you five, and the Joker gives you the top amount, ten. These points will be used and still able to be earned during the second half of the year to defeat the team before the final tournament.

The way it works is that each team starts at the bottom, the Jester. If the Earth school wants to take out the Death school before the final tournament their Jester will fight the Death schools Jester for one point, if they win the Jester is out. Then the Prince fights the Prince or the Princess may be fought first, for three points apiece, and then the Kings and Queen will fight, and the Jokers fight last. If the Earth school, as the explanation started, loses at any point, all those who were beaten are back in the game. Also if they are unable to finish the team off in one moth, leaving at least three days in between each battle, they automatically are let back in. Other dorms can also fight the same dorm, but they have to start at the bottom as well.

Also, if say the Prince is beaten he can still fight other dorms, except the one he was beaten by. It's hard to keep track of but it's the Joker's job to keep track of who can fight who in their dorm and their point totals. On top of that rule, if the Light school gets five points from the Ice school, they are allowed to use those pints against the Death school. And during the practice battles, anyone can fight anyone, Joker versus Prince; it doesn't matter at that point.

At the end of the year though, approximately two weeks before school lets out for the summer, is the final tournament, where all the dorms that still have not been totally defeated are able to find out who is the top of the school. But that will be explained later on when it gets closer to the time for that to happen. You've learned a lot for now, but until next time fair reader, let me introduce to you, the Death school, and winner of the final tournament three years running.

.

Starting with the Jester we have Melissa Jackson, a tiny girl with a big personality. She is the embodiment of what the Jester was in the story books. She is the light shining on what should be a dark dorm. Her smiles make people all over the campus stop and gawk at how bright she is. She stands at only 5'1, the shortest person in her dorm. She has bright blond hair with shades of brown going through it. She is the only person in her dorm with a poison type, her Ariados being one of her best friends. She was chosen for her ability to dance ballet beautifully.

Next we have Darren Anderson, the Prince of the Death school; second to only his King he is the quietest male in the school. He has light brown hair that is cut short and spiked slightly in the front and dark blue eyes that holds the mystery that he is. Not many people know that much about, only that he is a very calm person. He is known for his looks, like a prince should be, and he is also known for his battling style. He uses hand signals that change every once in a while so no one can keep track of them. His partner is his Gengar.

Alongside her brother stands the Princess of the dorm, Maria Anderson, and there are many words that could be used the describe her, but to be quick and short, she is cold, stoic, and harsh. She doesn't believe in battling for fun and every time her Pokémon, Houndoom, is released, it's war against the opponent she is fighting. Like her brother, she was also chosen for her beauty. Light brown hair that touched her mid-back, which is always kept in a high ponytail, her eyes are never flickering with emotion. You would think she was quiet like her brother due to her personality, but Maria never gives up a chance to insult someone when she finds fit.

The Queen of the dorm is like the older, slightly quieter, version of Melissa. Her name is Hiyoko. Her eyes are black as night but hold a twinkle of joy in them most of the time. Her dark brown hair falls to her chin in a bob look that gives her a childish look, but if you have ever battled her you'll know she takes on a totally different façade. Her entire being turns serious, and her eyes no longer have that shine to them that they used to and she won't stop until her Dusknoir wins the battle alongside her. When she is out of battle she is known to be very optimistic, and will always help someone out, no matter what school they are a part of.

Then we have the King of the dorm, Nicholas 'Nick' Jamerson. He is the epitome of wild, all over the place all the time, never fearing anything, in and out of battle, and his immature attitude towards people, even within his own team. Nick makes sure that no matter how fast an opponent is, he's faster. Despite though what people think, he truly is one of the smartest males in his school, and since the joker is a girl, he is the most powerful of the Death school. He has no regard sometimes for just how much pain he is causing, in and out of battle. He can get out of control and sometimes end up either hurting himself, mentally and physically, or even his Pokémon, his Mightyena. He means well though, and is always trying to keep his temper in check, especially around one certain person.

Finally, the most feared woman in all of the Death school, the Joker of the Death school. She stands at a high 6 feet tall, and her jet black hair and coal eyes that search into your soul looking for something that will prove you to her. Her name is Alexandra Colone. And don't you dare refer to her as 'Alex' in her presence unless you are a part of her team. She was chosen solely for her power. She has two sides to her. In front of the schools she is quiet and reserved, very rarely leaving her dorm unless it is for a battle to be set up or to support her team. In front of her team behind closed doors she is kind and open to her teammates, and she is always ready to give advice to them.

That is the Death School's team, and they are ready to defend their school in the tournament.

.

**Here we go guys, new story whoa! **

**Here's the form for the story, I'm expecting details, not one word, sentences and around a paragraph for the ones that you can write one for. Go for it guys, this is a big story for me, so help me out.-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Team part:(list below)**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Background: **

**Motive: Why are they at the campus?**

**Family: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Romantic Interest (yes, no, or up to me):**

**What kind of person are they interested in if yes:**

**Dorm:(list below)**

**Pokémon: Keep in mind the different dorm elements. Only one element has to match up. One Pokémon per person:**

**Opinion of the campus:**

**Wardrobe: Aside from the school uniform, which is required if you're wondering, what does your character wear casually? This is an island with four seasons, so three should be good enough; cold weather, warm weather, and mild weather. You can add in miscellaneous accessories if you so wish:**

**Opinion of the Death School team: What does your character think about the individual people in the Death School team? **

**Melissa:**

**Darren:**

**Maria:**

**Hiyoko:**

**Nick:**

**Alexandra:**

**Other: Is there anything else I should need to know?**

**.**

**Dorm choices- **

**Light**

**Life**

**Ice**

**Earth **

**Team part choices- **

**Jester**

**Princess**

**Prince**

**King **

**Queen**

**Joker**

**I can't wait to see what I get you guys, characters will be introduced through chapters and credit will be given to who made the character. This is going to be good, but I need your help everyone, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Locked In Death

Hearts Beat like Earthquakes Chapter 1

Part of being a part of being the royalty of the school, they received a room for themselves, like a lounge. It was their getaway, away from the prying eyes of their school. It was able to be used before and after school, in between classes, and during free periods. Each room was full of clichés for each school based on the types that inhabited it.

The Light School was filled with reds and yellow, with hints of silvers throughout the room. And an always burning fireplace, which thankfully only gave off real heat in the winter, was there, along with technology of every kind littered throughout it like clothes on a messy kid's floor. The walls were a dark red, not to bright, not too to dark, and the rug was a bright yellow. It took some getting used to for those that were a part of the room, it took a while to get used to the combination of such colors, and like Ronald McDonald one of the inhabitants had thought when she first saw the room. On the ceiling was the schools insignia, a silver sun.

The Life School was full of plants and flowers in every nook and cranny there was some sort of potted foliage. Flowers that resembled the tops of Vileplumes were throughout the room, along with Roselia roses and Bellossom flowers. The room had light green walls with gold bordering. The rug was a pristine white, and caregivers made sure that along with healthy plants, the rug was kept its perfect color. Along with the plants there was a Beautifly and Dostox cage with Cascoons and Silcoons no bigger than a thumb hanging by threads or latched onto the walls of the cage, waiting to hatch into more beautiful forms. And on the ceiling was there insignia, a silver leaf.

For the Earth lounge they received walls the color of fresh Egyptian soil, auburn. The floors were made of hard wood, which kept the notably rowdy group that was most years from fighting even playfully, in fear of getting hurt, but there was always one person who caused problems for everyone else, sigh. The walls were lined with trophies that were won by the most athletic school between the five, and were kept in display cases depending on how prestigious the reward was. Easily the most competitive school, they were influenced by seeing those prizes every day, dreams of becoming as good as whoever won the award crept into their minds. On the ceiling their insignia, a silver crescent moon.

The Ice school was covered in blues and whites of every shade imaginable. There was a large tank about three feet by four feet against the wall furthest from the person once they walked in. Inside there were tiny Magikarp, Goldeen, Clamperal, and Cloysters. No bigger than your fist they swam around with the energy of all the people in their school. Definitely the smartest of the schools, their Kings and Queens were on top of all the tests that were taken school-wide. The walls were a sky blue with a stippling of white in some parts. The floors were white marble with spots of greys in the tilling throughout the room. On the ceiling was a silver snowflake.

The final room, with easily the most clichés and a silver skull on the ceiling was the Death dorm. The walls were pitch midnight black that was almost a satin color. The floors were a dark cherry wood color. When the light from the window hits both the floor or the window a diamonds in the sky effect would happen that caught anyone's eyes. They, like the Light dorm had a fireplace, but unlike them, their fireplace was only lit during times that were too cold to be without it. The Death School was the first to be built so the floor would creak slightly as someone walked on it. Their walls were filled with bookshelves with books of every kind.

Those rooms were their sanctuaries, their place to go to get away from the prying eyes of the schools. Away from the eyes of people who were t looking for something that could compromise their position of royalty on the team. Most of the people in the school were jealous of their position and just were looking for a way to steal their spots. Anyone else was either okay with them or they thought there should not have a royalty system.

It was an escape.

.

"Hey Andy" a female voice said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Shaney" a male voice said back with a slight clip in his tone. The girl chuckled, as much as she hated being called that name; she deserved it for using the name he too hated so much. "I'm surprised you're here, usually you're at the Death School by now." Andrew Kelick said knowingly.

Andrew was a slightly tall boy at 5'9. He had black hair that reached his chin and his bangs were dyed a white color. He had slightly tanned skin that made it looked as though he was from a sunnier part of the world. He was wearing the required school uniform but he had obviously added his own pieces to the collection. He had on the black slacks and the black leather shoes that made up the required bottoms, but he had added the chain of his silver pocket watch hanging out. His top was a black jacket that was buttoned only half way up, and underneath was a white button-down with his schools tie. The tie was a red tie with thin yellow and lavender stripes going diagonal through it. On the jacket was an intertwined sun and heart to signify his being from the academy and his being a part of the Light School. On his hands were black fingerless gloves that he would remove once he went to his class. Then came what was probably the most interesting part of his looks, his eyes. One was a light sapphire blue and the other was an emerald green.

"Yeah, I figured though since it's the first day back from break that I would say hello to everyone then go over to the Death School, but no one else has come and I have to leave in five minutes if I want to get there before someone takes the last room, and I am not sharing with someone, because he who shall not be named practices there first period too." she said with disgust in her voice.

"Voldemort?" Andrew asked with a slight smirk and she playfully rolled her eyes.

Shane, as she was properly called had bright jade green eyes that easily showed her emotions if you could get a good enough look. When she had first come to the academy she had straight light brown hair but when she was voted the princess in her sophomore year, of the Light dorm she died it fire truck red which, as she planned was perceived as an act of rebellion against the school, but only her team knew it was also against her family, especially her mother, who was pissed off, along with the school board, but her plan worked when she was then placed as the Joker in her junior year, and now she was a senior so this was her second year in the spot. And her bangs fell slightly into her eyes. She was 5'4, and a hundred and three pounds. She had on the female uniform which consisted of a plaid skirt that was mostly red, just like the males ties, and had thin strips of yellow and lavender going throughout it. She had on black ankle socks and black patent leather shoes. Her top consisted of a black sweater with her school's insignia and the heart on it over her left breast.

"Forget it," Shane in an almost airy voice, "And don't forget to take off your hat before going to class, Principle Lombardo told me to warn you, anymore detentions and you won't be able to compete." Shane warned a serious look on her face.

Andrew grinned, "Alright, alright" he then took off his blue baseball cap that had a metal plate on it that said "Laugh Now, Die Later" he got up and hung it on the coat rack next to the door and re-took his seat furthest from the fireplace, he would be sweltering next to it, but Shane, ever the cold one, was right next to the fireplace.

"I'm serious Andrew, no more detentions, got it?" she said in a tone that sounded more worried for him rather than angry or serious. Andrew gave her a soft look and nodded. She was the only one on the team that knew of his not really having a mother or father, and that he was raised by his Uncle Drake. The knowledge caused, what Shane and he would deny every time, an almost brother-sister relationship.

"Anyway," Shane started, "Do you know if anyone else is coming this morning, I know that Jared won't be here since he's still with his cousins, I passed by him and he told me he was going to hang with them before class." She explained and Andrew shrugged,

"No, I have no idea, sorry" he apologized and Shane shrugged back,

"No need to apologize, but I'm going to get going okay?" she asked and Andrew nodded as she grabbed her guitar case from next to her and her black messenger bag. "See you later" she said with a backhanded wave. Just as she left the room she turned back and stuck her head into the room, "And don't put your hat back on" Andrew laughed loudly as she walked away, chuckling to herself. She walked through the school, a now bored look on her face. The Death school was the only one that had any music rooms, so due to her having a free period first period she would usually go over there for the first period of the day and use one of the smaller room, that the students dubbed 'practice rooms' so she could, well… practice.

She stepped outside and her heart fell slightly when she saw that it was beginning to snow, which made sense as it was January 2nd, right in the dead of winter. She bit her lip, and got herself ready to walk the almost three hundred yards to the Death School. The way the academy was set up was that the five schools were in a circle, with a large driveway coming into the school. At the tip was the School and to their right was the school of Ice and next to the School of Ice was the School of Light. On the Left of the School of Death was the School of Earth and next to them was the School of Life. Lina walked briskly in the light snow, praying there wouldn't be an announcement halfway there that no one could leave their schools in case the snow got worse.

She passed the Ice school and sniffed, unlike herself and most of the Light School, the Ice school thrived on this weather. As much as Shane was an individual she knew she had a lot of similarities with the people in her school, they were placed based on their Pokémon but certain things, like heat or cold tolerance, were quit similar throughout the schools. As she neared the Death School something on the steps of the school caught her eye.

Standing there was her second best friend, Daphne Quinn. Daphne had red hair, like Shane, but hers was a more natural color, more orange than red, and she often would joke with Shane about whether or not they were separated at birth due to their hair colors, even though they were quite different in shade. Splattering her nose and her cheeks were light freckles, barely visible. Her eyes were an icy blue that had flecks of silver in them. She was 5'6 and extremely skinny, too skinny her best friends would say and commonly tried to 'fatten her up' as Shane would describe it. She had on the girl's uniform for the Life School, which of course was the school she was from. Her sweater, instead of black, was white, with their leaf intertwined with the silver heart. Her skirt was dark green with lime green and white strips running through it, the same as Shane's, but only slightly different. Her socks were black and her shoes were as well.

"Daph!" Shane called to the girl as she neared her. Daphne turned around quickly at the mention of her name and saw Shane jogging over to her,

"Hey Shane!" she called back with a big smile. "You here to practice?" she asked as Shane began walking up the steps at a now normal pace.

Shane nodded, "Yeah, I know you have a free period too, but what are you doing all the way over here?" she asked as she stopped in front of the girl and checked her phone for the time, 7:54. She had six minutes before classes would start and if she were found in the hallways she would get a detention, outside was fine, but they thought any students in the halls were doing something bad and were given automatic detentions unless they had a hall pass.

Daphne blushed lightly as she tried to formulate a response. Shane raised an eyebrow and finally caught sight of what was in the girl's hands. In Daphne's hands was a white envelope with a pink heart sticker sealing it shut, the stereotypical love letter. "Oh," Shane breathed, quieted knowing that her friend was finally going to confess to the person she liked.

"Don't say anything, I know you think he's no good for me" Daphne said slightly bitterly and Shane rolled her eyes,

"I never said that Daph, I just don't think you two would be good together," Shane started, "But I'd support you no matter what, you know that right?"

"I know that" Daphne said quietly, "Sorry, I just really like him, and I got too defensive about it" Shane laughed it off,

"Forget it Daph, but get inside if you're going to do it, you'll catch a cold out here." Shane told her. And Daphne nodded and together the two walked into the School. "I have to go this way, but I'll find you later and we'll talk about how it goes okay?" Daphne nodded, "Good luck!" Shane called as she jogged off, case swinging back and forth lightly. Daphne watched her friend go off before sighing to herself. 'If only she could have the confidence in herself that Shane had.

The ginger haired girl quickly walked up the two flights of stairs until she reached the third floor. She walked down two hallways and stood in front of the door that led to either another break in her confidence or the biggest boost she could ask for. She raised her fist and knocked once.

"Who is-"a voice asked as they opened the door but they stopped when they saw who it was, "Oh hey Daphne" standing in front of her was the third member of her trio with Shane, Alexandra. Shane and Daphne were Alexandra's only friends outside of her team, and it mostly lent to the fact that they had grown up together, "Here to visit little old me?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm actually here to talk to someone" Daphne said quietly. Alexandra raised an eyebrow before a look of realization came over her face the same way it did when Shane saw the envelope in her hands.

"Oh," she said with a nod, "I'll get him" she assured her friend and Daphne was once again standing in front of a closed door. But unlike the first time she didn't have to knock before it opened. Standing there now was Darren Anderson. Daphne swallowed when she saw the almost annoyed look on his face,

"Do you want something?" he asked in a clipped tone. Daphne nodded, almost too scared to speak. "Well?" he asked again, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Uh, t-this is for you" Daphne said and cursed herself for stuttering. She wasn't usually like this, she may be a little self-conscious and didn't always believe in herself, but Daphne Quinn never, ever _stuttered. _She held out the envelope, heart-sticker-side up and Darren stared down at it and scoffed,

"I don't want it"

"Huh" was the only response she could formulate in that moment,

"I said I don't want it" then he proceeded to slam the door in her face, leaving her with her arms still outstretched and a look of shock on her face. She stood there, eyes wide before turning and taking off, no thoughts comprehended in her mind. As she turned the hall she immediately slammed into someone and she didn't stop to say goodbye but she turned as she ran and called,

"I'm sorry Viola!" the girl didn't respond as Daphne continued to run. The girl stood there, slightly surprised but continued her walk, not to thrown off by what had just happened. The girl had long, dark chestnut brown hair that lay slightly flatly over her shoulders, reaching just above her bottom. Her eyes were an ashen blue with a ring of dark gray around them. She stood only an inch shorter than Daphne and it was good that they didn't smack heads, her only being 5'5. She was wearing the same outfit that Daphne was except her socks were knee highs, and she had rolled up the sleeves on her sweater once she was in the warm Death School, and you could see a light splatter of freckles along her forearms. Her name was Viola, just as Daphne had called her, and as Daphne was Queen of the Life School Viola was just above her as Joker. Hanging around her neck was a homemade whistle carved from wood found in Mossdeep City, her hometown.

She walked down the hall until she came to the music hall and her eyes searched the rooms, looking for an empty one. She saw Shane Woods from the Light School playing her guitar and singing but she couldn't hear it due to the soundproofing that was put in a few years prior after the classes above the rooms complained of certain people being too loud. She saw Nick Jamerson slamming on a drum set and she was happy she couldn't hear it because she was a kind of person who liked softer music more than loud music. She saw some people she didn't quite recognize and she stopped when she thought she didn't see anyone in one of the rooms.

She turned the door handle and felt that it was unlocked so she completely opened it and immediately heard someone's voice.

"Do you mind!" the male voice yelled and Viola was stopped in her tracks when she looked up and saw an angry male glaring at her, furious that she had entered. Viola swallowed and started backing out of the room, only taking note of the violin in the boy's hand. As she closed the door she could hear the boy mutter, "Jeez, she could at least apologize"

Viola took a deep breath before continuing her walk with shake of her head, what else was going to happen to her in that morning, first someone slams into her and then someone yells at her. She sighed and continued onto the next rooms.

The boy stood still staring at the door, breathing slightly heavy before he finally calmed down. And then he immediately felt bad for his actions. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that, and he honestly didn't mean too. He wasn't ready for someone to just burst in like that. He had never shown someone his ability to play the violin and he was somewhat relieved that the girl he recognized was from the Life School, and he knew she was a part of the Royalty but he couldn't quite remember what part she played, maybe the princess, she was pretty enough to be that part. At least to him she was.

Sighing he began to pack up his violin to get ready to go to his first class, not entirely caring that he would be late and he was cut off by the Headmaster of the Academy on the speaker.

'_Welcome back students of SilverHeart academy, I hope you all had a fantastic winter break, but now it's time to restart the year" _said Headmaster Geoffrey Sorola. _"It's time for the royals of the schools to begin to fight before the final tournament so good luck to all of you competing. We-"_he paused for a moment, _"My apologies for the interruption but we have a new announcement. As most of you know, it started snowing earlier this morning, and it has quickly gotten extremely bad, so I now ask that even if you are in a school that is not yours that you stay there, we don't want anyone getting hurt. Also if you are in the Death School for music practice, and you are not from the Death School, I ask you head to the Royal lounge for the time being, I apologize for the inconvenience, those practice music rooms are not heated so I hope you understand. No one will be marked absent form their class unless they were cutting unfairly, I will make an announcement when you can leave but until then, have a nice day."_

Peter, the boy, sighed, he was supposed to be doing a lab in his science class today but now he would have to make it up. He finished packing his violin and traveled through the hall and saw that anyone who wasn't from the Death School was heading to the lounge, including Nick Jamerson. Peter chuckled to himself, if Nick came to the lounge he could have some fun annoying him, to some extent of course, he didn't want a target on his back from the boy.

He took note of who else was with them, Reggie Shauntel, the Jester of the Ice School, Laura Campbell, Jester of the Life Dorm, who was also carrying a violin case, Melissa Jackson who was animatedly talking to Nick, who was barely keeping up with her, she was probably using one of the rooms to dance in. He also saw Shane walking, her shoulders in tight and he knew she must be freezing so with grin he sped up his pace and hugged her from behind. "Any warmer Woods?" he asked, faking a husk in his voice.

Shane gasped when he hugged her but when she turned her head and saw him standing there she shook her head with a chuckle and hugged him back and left her arm around his torso instead of his shoulder, which would be difficult due to their height difference. "What's cooking good lookin'" she said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping she would warm up a little, and he loved the glare that Nick sent him, and sent back a cheeky grin to which Nick rolled his eyes.

But Shane's words were true, Peter was an extremely good looking boy, and it was no wonder he was Prince of the Light School. He had tousled honey-blonde hair that appeared to be bristly but anyone who has touched it can tell you differently. He has eyes that are slightly lighter than Shane's being an emerald green instead of jade. His eyes were currently shining with joy at his ability to already agitate Nick, and if you looked close enough you could notice the fact that Peter was wearing contacts, which he would later take out and wear his glasses. He had a thinner face, with a narrow jawline. His athleticism lent well over the years as he now had broad shoulder and a slim body. He had on the Light school's uniform except he was currently carrying the jacket under his left arm, as the other was around Shane's shoulder.

"Nothing much Shane, but how about you, in this weather you must be freezing" he said to her.

"Only a little," she lied and he gave her a look that told her that he knew she was lying. "Alright, so a lot" she said with a shrug, "But you can warm me up" she joked as they stood in front of the door to the Death lounge. Melissa opened the door after knocking and no one answered. None of the other people that were a part of the Death team were in the room, and everyone figured that they were probably in their rooms; all the royals were given their first period off so no one needed to head to a class currently. Nick and Melissa took their usual spots, her on the floor leaning against the couch that he was now laying on, purposely taking up the entire space, being the nuisance they all knew so well. Melissa, one of the few royals who didn't care about whether or not someone from another school was in her lounge spoke with a huge grin,

"Come on in everyone, take a seat wherever" she said and as if she lifted a spell everyone immediately moved to take a seat. Melissa then smiled once more and proceeded to continue her conversation with Nick. Peter led Shane over to the couch opposite theirs so they were in the line of Nick's sight. Reggie sat with Laura and the two seemed to get along quite well. Peter listened to Shane get lost in her words over a song she was working on when someone caught his eye. He saw the girl that had walked in on him practicing. He stared at the way she was sitting alone, reading a book she must have had in her bag.

She was so quiet, and the whistle hanging from her neck was interesting to him, and-

"Peter, have you been listening to me at all?" Shane asked with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Of course babe" he said loud enough for Nick to hear, and the boy's head shot up when he heard Peter call her 'babe' Shane looked confused by the name but let it roll of her back. "Keep going, I'm listening" he assured her. As she spoke he pulled her a little closer to him and let his face fall into her hair, just slightly watching Nick and if Nick was a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of his ears, rising into stacks.

"Get a room" Nick bit sarcastically.

"I would gladly to get away from you Jamerson" Shane muttered, not realizing what he meant behind 'get a room' ever-the-cold, ever-the-dense.

"What was that Woods?" Nick hissed,

"Hey, calm down" Peter warned, he didn't want anything to turn into a fight, he didn't mean for it to go that far.

"Don't tell me to calm down" Nick snarled, "I don't have to listen to you in my own room."

"Just leave us alone Jamerson" Shane said with a roll of her eyes.

Nicks stood up and walked over to them, a smirk on his face and by now everyone was watching. "Nick" Melissa said in a worried voice,

"Who's going to make me Woods?" he asked with a wolfish tone in his voice, as he lent close to the girl, trying to intimidate her and from her glare, it wasn't working to its full extent, but Peter figured it was time to try and negate everything,

"Alright come on, I was just joking around, it's time you sit down and leave her alone" he said calmly to which Nick glared again,

"I don't care what you do with her," he lied, "Hell, use my dorm room for all I care if you going to do it" he said, forcing the words out, fueled mostly by anger, and jealousy.

"Alright Nick that's enough" Melissa said, tugging on his arm, "That wasn't nice" she told him, as if she were his mother.

"She's right Nicholas" he said using Nick's full name to which he snarled, "And no one talks about my teammates like that so once this storm let's up, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" he announced, now fed up with Nick's words.

"Fine, but how about right now, we can go down to the gym and fight"

"Fine" was the only word Peter could think to say and everything got quiet until Shane spoke…

.

**Bada-bing, bada-boom. That's chapter one, sorry I left it off before the battle, but I didn't want it to be that long, and I figured it would make some suspense for the next chapter, but I promise there will be a battle. **

**So, we have all the characters, and that's so awesome you guys, I love them all****. I can't wait to hear what you guys say about this chapter, I hope you like it **

**So until next time, this is, The Purple Rose of Desire, signing off!**

**.**

**Characters introduced-**

**Shane Woods- anonymous**

**Andrew Kelick- fire-assassin**

**Danielle Quinn- Acereader55**

**Viola Eve Wilacre- Ariesbird**

**Peter Mason Gray- The Messenger Hawk**

**Laura Campbell- Wisdom-jewel**

**Reggie Shauntel- Guide Lucario **

**Sorry there wasn't much on the last two, but there will be in the next chapter, hope you liked it!**


End file.
